Impossible
by Mrs. Will herondale
Summary: The idea of her feeling the same way was impossible. Peeta's pov of interview scene.


**I know the title is terrible but I couldn't think of anything else...**

I moved a strand of wavy blonde hair out of my face into it's correct spot.

I was so nervous.

This was going to be shown to all of Panem.

I did go through what would happen in the interview and what I should say and do with Haymitch, but that didn't stop the butterflies that went through.

I wondered how Katniss was so good at this.

It didn't seem like something she would do well at.

But watching her as she twirled I knew she could be good at anything if she wanted to be.

Her and Ceaser chatted and laughed a little more.

"Sorry we're out of time. Best of luck, Katniss Everdeen, tribute from District Twelve.

I took a deep breath as Katniss exited the stage.

I walked on stage and shook hands with Ceaser.

My palm was sweaty and I think Ceaser could tell, but he ignored it and smiled at me.

I took a seat in the chair opposite of him.

"So, how are you Peeta?" Ceaser asked.

I smiled at him and acted as Haymitch had told me.

"I'm good."

The audience was silent, but with watchful eyes.

"Fantastic, and how are you finding the Capitol? And don't say on a map."

He could make anyone laugh with his jokes.

I used the playful banter I was told to act on.

"The showers are a bit different."

That got a laugh out of the audience.

His eyebrows crinkled.

He was still smiling, I could tell he was amused.

"The showers?"

I grinned.

"Yes Ceaser, tell me, do I smell like roses to you?"

He leans in and starts to take a whiff of me.

"What do I smell like to you, Peeta?"

I leaned over and got smell of him.

"Well, you definitely smell better than me." I said with a smile.

He laughed.

I think I'm doing pretty good at the interviews.

"Well, I've lived here longer."

I smiled.

"That explains it."

That got a kick out of the audience.

Once everything quiets down we are back to the questions.

"Do you have a girlfriend back home?"

I shook my head awkwardly.

"Handsome lad like you. There must be some girl."

"Well, there is this one girl I've had a crush on since I could remember."

The audience sighed in sympathy.

_Keep it up._

"So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" Ceaser said encouragingly.

"I don't think that's going to work in my case. Winning... won't help."

His eyebrows pinched together.

"Why ever not?"

Nervousness buzzes through me.

_We planned this, Peeta. You're prepared. _I thought.

How was I supposed to say this to all of Panem?

The one important feeling that I have told no one, being told to everyone all at once.

That was private.

Personal.

It could break Katniss and I's friendship.

But I had to do it.

For Haymitch.

For Panem.

For the games.

For Katniss.

For Effie.

...For me.

I blushed.

"Because... because... she came here with me."

The audience is silent.

I can see Katniss on every screen.

She is looking at the floor.

Her lips are pressed together.

She's blushing.

Hope runs through me.

Maybe she felt the same way.

Maybe over the time on the train and the chariots and the training room and now she grew to like me.

But it seemed impossible too.

No one's ever really loved me.

Sure many people liked me.

Sure had a nunch of great friends.

Sure I had a family who gave me what I needed.

But no one really loved me.

My mother snapped and beat us everytime my brothers or I did something wrong.

My friends cared, but not like a real friend would.

So, if no one loved me then why would she love me.

She had a boyfriend anyways so it didn't matter.

"That's a piece of bad luck."

The crowd murmured in agreement.

"It's not good."

"Well, I don't think anyone blames you. It would be hard not to fll for that young lady. She didn't know?"

I shake my head

"Not until now."

"Well, best of luck to you, Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours."

I nodded and left the stage.

Haymitch met me off the stage.

"You did good."

He said trying to comfort me even though it didn't help at all.

We go into the Area where th cars are.

I catch Katniss's eye.

I know in that moment that I was right. There was no way she felt the same way.


End file.
